Into the rain
by Chanastsya
Summary: AU. When their parents died, Hiro and Tadashi came into different foster homes. Hiro ran away and is now living on the streets not knowing he has a brother who would do anything to get him back. No Hidashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 (Wish I'd do though...)**

**First fanfiction! Isn't too long yet, but I plan on continuing. Since English isn't my mother tongue please be nice when finding mistakes.**

**Rating is just to be sure and because of some hints.**

**I hope you like it.**

-6-6-6-6-6

They were already waiting.

Hiro doesn't remember much about that day. It was cold and it rained, but someone was there beside him holding his hand. The warmth spread over his wrist and crawled up his arm.

Three-year-old Hiro just lost his parents in a fire. There were neither relatives nor possessions left. Just this warmth which belonged to his nine-year-old brother Tadashi, but they were already waiting.

Waiting for the ceremony to end so they could take the children to foster homes. Different ones, since there were none left with two spaces at once.

Maybe he would remember his brother shouting for him after the warmth disappeared. Maybe, but what followed wasn't up to them anymore.

-6-6-6-6-6

"Hey Hiro, I know where we could go today! There's a bot fight right across the town this evening."

Now everyone in the little library was at his full attention. Two kids, obviously from the street, creating a ruckus. The librarian sighed and shushed them out. This youth just got no manners at all.

"Hey, did you have to shout, Fred? I was just reading an article about magnetic bearing servos for our new bot. This would make winning so much easier!"

But nothing could be changed so they made their way back home. Ok, home maybe was an overstatement. It was more like an old garage with some electronic lying around and some old clothes. It was true that they looked dirty, but that's just the way it is, when the only bath you get is when sneaking in somebody else's pool and the only income you have is through bot fighting.

Hiro builds and fights and Fred always finds the right location, far away from where there is trouble, most of the time. It helped that both were pretty fast runners. You learn to be fast, growing up in a foster home. The children there were beat up regularly, but there were things even worse happening there. They planned their escape together after some especially hard months, after the wife of the owner died.

Hiro still sometimes woke up sweating and hoping nothing would happen and the nightmare would stop. For those nights they usually got some alcohol standing somewhere. It was so easy just to forget. Getting alcohol at sweet sixteen? No problem. When living on the street you can get everything.

Tattoos, piercings, but those were Fred's cup of tea, not his. Hiro just liked robotics, he wished he could go to school just so that he could study in a real university sometime. But those were thoughts for normal people, not for him and not for Fred. They were fucked up. There's no other way to describe it.

But it was okay as long as they had each other, the old garage, and some money to do as they liked.

They got in through the little window. Opening the gate every time would be too much of a bother.

Just some things to get to the bot fight, then they could start. Bot, money to bet with, a holey jacket over the rumpled T-shirt. Perfect.

The place was already packed when they got there. But it would lighten up fast since rain had started falling just after the third fight.

They already won four fights, when the police finally showed up. Luckily the rain developed into a full grown thunderstorm so they could flee unseen through a dark alley. It was one of their less favorable getaway routes, but it worked nonetheless.

They showed up in a park in one of the nicer areas of San Fransokyo. College students seemed to be playing soccer and not minding the few drops. Naturally, even the thunderstorm thought it didn't belong in this area.

They heard sirens coming near them and continued running. Just as he passed one of the college guys Hiro slipped and fell on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?", the guy asked and held out his hand.

"Yeah, m'fine." The police were coming closer and Hiro grabbed the offered hand and let himself be helped up. Standing there, hand in hand in the rain, smelling the sweat of the other guy Hiro recalled something. It was one of the few warm memories he got, even though he wasn't too sure if it was a memory or just a fidget of his imagination.

With a quiet thanks he let go and continued running even faster than before. He never looked back to see the other guy staring at him as he retreated.

-6-6-6-6-6

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter :) This is so much fun, but I still got some homework left to do...**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

-6-6-6-6-6

Tadashi's days always began the same. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of his computer. Every night he ran a search across the internet looking for anything connected to his brother. They were separated 13 years ago, but now, with 22 years, he's already one year considered old enough to care for his little brother.

The search came out empty again. Okay, almost empty. There was someone called EverydayHiro22 sometimes writing comments on something related to bot fighting. Tadashi already tried to trace the IP back but always came out finding some public library which were scattered across the town. This one was a dead end.

He groaned and stood up. Today he had to finish a paper due to tomorrow. He was doing his master at SFIT researching the healing abilities robots had, especially concerning mental health. Based on his research he was creating a robot to help people the best way possible. This one he called Baymax was slowly driving him crazy. Something just kept missing.

At least he got to see Wasabi and Honey Lemon again. They grew up in a foster home together and soon became friends. He even lived with Wasabi for a while until he got his inheritance. His parents weren't rich when they died but his share was enough to buy an apartment in a nice area. The other half belonged to his brother and he was not touching it.

Another reason to find him. There was a pretty close call, when he got the address of the foster home he went to, but it was closed down due to some dubious activities of the owner and when he wanted the files they told him they were destroyed in a fire a year ago.

So nothing left except for hoping Hiro would somehow turn up in a school or hospital or anywhere they had to save his name on a computer. Until then there wasn't much Tadashi could do.

-6-6-6-6-6

After some hours of writing and being almost satisfied with his work Tadashi got his jacket and soccer ball and went to a nearby park to meet up with his friends. It was raining a little bit, but it was still bearable. They just kicked a little when there were sirens in the distance.

Two boys, one large with a piercing, maybe 18 years old, and a shorter one came running out of a back alley. Both were soaked to the bone and the smaller one seemed to be carrying something like a little puppet. Just as he passed the smaller one slipped and Tadashi helped him up almost on reflex.

When he saw the face though, he was dumbstruck. It had an Asian touch to it and the boy had a huge gap between his front teeth. He looked like a mixture of his parents. Too surprised to do anything he watched the boy continuing to run away.

"Hiro!", he cried but it was already too late. Sirens drowned his cry and the boys already vanished in another back alley.

Tadashi didn't have time to dwell on it though, when two police officers appeared.

"Hey, we've lost two illegal bot fighters. Have you seen them?"

Tadashi shot Wasabi and Honey a warning look before he said: "No officer, we're sorry, but we've seen no one except us around this park, right guys?"

His friends shot him a questioning look but played along: "Right." They said in unison.

The officers seemed to buy it as they entered their car and drove away in the opposite direction.

"So Tadashi, care to explain why we just lied to a pair of police officers?!", Wasabi asked still nervous.

"Because… the shorter boy was my brother.", Tadashi answered, determination slowly filling his voice. Looks like it is time to finally start a bot fighting career. But first he had to build a bot and he knew just the person to help him with it.

-6-6-6-6-6

"Damn, we lost one of the main circuit boards, when running away." Hiro stomped on the ground. This just wasn't one of his good days. First thrown out of a library, than the rain and almost getting caught and some weird college guy bringing back memories he thought he had left stored away in the back of his head somewhere.

And now this. It would take them a lot of trading to get back the pieces to build a new board.

"Hiro calm down, we still got some savings left, to just buy the missing pieces in an hardware store. And with our winnings from today we can go to Aunt Cass's diner this evening. How does this sound.

"Yeah, fine." Was the only answer Fred got, but he knew that Hiro was excited. He just loved this diner, especially the pastries over there. Furthermore Aunt Cass's was one the few places they could go without being looked at strangely. She was always nice to the boys and often enough gave them a little extra to their order.

Fred stood up and got their jackets. The money they had left would still last them another month since they always got some left in case of emergency.

"Hiro, come on. Cass's only open so long"

"Coming!" There it was. Fred's favorite tooth-gapped grin. The one only Hiro could master.

"Okay, let's go."

-6-6-6-6-6

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Already the third chapter :)**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this, especially when finding mistakes ;) ,thanks!**

**So to everyone who reads this: I hope you like this chapter, as well.**

-6-6-6-6-6

„Hiro, have you read the newspaper yet?", Fred asked, holding up the newspaper he was reading to show Hiro which one he meant. They found it earlier when they wandered around, looking for people to trade battle bot components with.

"No, why do you ask?", came the answer, after a little pause. Fred was just happy Hiro recognized him at all, for he seemed kind of distracted lately, as if something was bothering him. Fred almost thought it had to do with the news he just read, but Hiro couldn't know. He wouldn't remember after all those years.

"Just asking.", he said and the conversation was over. Hiro got back to building a new improved circuit board and Fred faked reading the newspaper. He had much more important things to do now. Hiro was important to him and he wanted to protect him. This little information could destroy everything he has achieved in the past year and he would have to start all over again. No, this newspaper had to vanish and with it all the dark memories that little article on the bottom left corner of the second page held.

-6-6-6-6-6

"Where are you going?"

"I thought about going to the convenience store to look if they sell something cheaper, right before closing time. It's getting dark already."

"I'm coming with you. Maybe the hardware store is still open. I need a new capacitor, since the one we got is already damaged."

"Right." This wasn't the plan but Hiro's company was always appreciated. Looks like Fred had to secretly take the newspaper with him and throw it in a garbage can when Hiro wasn't looking.

"Why do you need the capacitor, anyways?"

"You know, I read this article about magnetic bearing servos and thought about adjusting the new board in case I want to add one later on."

While walking, Fred suddenly got this creepy feeling of being watched. It's almost like a sixth sense which tells you when to look up, when you're concentrating, but somebody is watching you. This same feeling grew stronger as they walked on and sometimes Fred even saw glimpses of a figure lurking around in the shadows of a back alley.

When they finally reached the hardware store he told Hiro to already go in, for he would wait outside. When Hiro was out of sight, Fred started looking around for their stalker. The presence almost felt familiar to him and he wondered if he started to see things again. He thought it had stopped, when they finally left hell, nonetheless there still were moments where he had this feeling as if a rematch wasn't far of.

"Fred? Freeed?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, do you have your capacitor?"

"Yes, right here in my pocket. It was pretty expensive, so I guess we have to start fighting again soon."

"Yeah, do you remember this closed down factory we went a few weeks ago? This year's Master Bot Battle is going to take place there in a few weeks."

"It's already that time again? If we win this, we've got enough money to last like forever!"

The so-called Master Bot Battle, or MBB, was the event of the San Fransokyo underground. It only happened one time a year and was announced just two weeks prior. It was one of the hardest battle bots competitions and even people who would never break the law came there to watch robots fighting on a knock-out basis. But the best part was that lots of bets took place there and so many people entered, that the number of entry fees led to huge winnings for the first four.

Last year, Hiro and Fred went third. This was the main reason they decided to get the old garage. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to pay the surety for it.

"Didn't you want to go to the convenience store?"

"Sure, come on." Fred still needed to get rid of this damn newspaper. Hopefully without Hiro noticing it. It was funny how one piece of information could change your little world at once. Or at least your mood. Maybe it was true that information meant power.

Anyway, the feeling of being watched slowly disappeared as they went on their way.

-6-6-6-6-6

"Are you sure about this, Gogo?"

"Of course, everyone who calls himself a fighter will show up there. It's like a 100 percent probability. And if you fight yourself, chances are you come face to face to him."

"Ok, I just didn't want to get my hopes up too high, but you already did this for me. I count on you and that you're right."

"Of course I'm right, always am."

"If you say so."

-6-6-6-6-6

TBC


End file.
